Vehicle seats have evolved over the years to improve the comfort and safety of an operator of the vehicle. Features such as lumbar adjustment, heated or ventilated seats, and seat positioning, among other features, are available for a multitude of commercial and consumer vehicles. In some industries, such as the agricultural industry, operator comfort is of particular importance in view of the length of time an operator may spend behind the controls. However, the evolution of so many features in a seat also comes at a cost of complexity, which may introduce or add a layer of confusion in an environment (e.g., an agricultural vehicle cab) that is laden with an ever-increasing quantity of controls.